A Girl's Best Friend
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Adjusting her life in Kei, Youko suddenly saw that something WASN'T coming. No pairing.


Updated for a mis-info on my part. Thanks for your reminders!

This had a double update, why? Did I mention that I suck in posting things on the net?

* * *

This is something every female would wish for, no?

Frankly, I'm blessed that mine don't create much troubles, but many that I know are.

Just a mild warning, there's no conclusion here, just plenty of questions.

* * *

Another day, another pile of documents to approve.

Perching another report before her, the latest addition to the twelve thrones in the Kingdom wasn't paying much attention to it.

For she had suddenly remembered something.

"Keiki." Putting down the document, as calmly as possible, onto the table.

Looking up from his own paperwork, quietly waiting for the purpose of him being called.

"When was the day that you've brought me here?" A thin flim of prespiration was covering her palms.

Getting up to one of the massive bookshelves, Keiki extracted a thin stack of paper. Flipping it as he walked towards his Empress.

"This was the day." One white, slender finger pressed on a number on the page.

It took a while for Kei-Ou to realise that Keiki had brought a calendar.

"This day!?" Kei-Ou jumped to her feet, putting up her fists and started counting fingers.

Counting the 24th round of her ten fingers, stopping at two hundred and forty, she looked up at Keiki, "Keiki, I ... you ... we ..."

Drawing a deep breath, "Nevermind." Letting her arms dangle by her sides.

* * *

"Shoushu ..." She had been drowning herself with the 9th tripod of icy drink and chewed on 5 bowls of ice cubes. That's bad for her health, especially when she's doing it first thing on an early winter morning.

"Its alright. I know what I'm doing." *Cough*Cough*

_Definitely Keiki won't be the one I'll be confiding to._

Feeling her face blushing a little, "Don't worry Keiki."

* * *

"Youko! Will you stop pacing around? You're making us dizzy!" Complained Suzu. She was dragged along to Shoukei's room, without being given an explanation, other than, "I've got something important." 

They had been sitting in Shoukei's for almost half a day and the 'something important' was still not announced yet.

"Youko, why don't you sit down and tell us what's bothering you?" The gentler than Suzu, Shoukei suggested.

The scarlet-haired girl slumped non-elegantly into the seat, "I'd missed it."

"Missed? It?" Simultaneously.

"I'd missed my period." Proclaimed Kei-Ou.

Two girls looked at each other, then at the third, "Period?"

* * *

"Looks like a goat's head." Passing over the cross-sectioned Gynecology drawing.

"Are you sure you have this in your stomach?" Returning it to Kei-Ou.

"But Suzu you should know about this, you were from Japan too!" Not letting her last flicker of hope stifle.

"Me? I was only a kid when I came here. My mom didn't mentioned anything like this." Searching her memory, confirming nothing alike had been registered in it before.

"But you were saying this was being used for reproducing." Being silent all this while, Shoukei returned with her own conclusion, "And since we don't 'give birth' here, maybe that is why you don't get your 'period'."

"Suzu? You're turning green."

"Youko, you've mentioned before that you're a taika drifted to Japan. But I'm really a human. That means I DO have THAT in ME?!" That was the most unfortunate thing that can happen to her.

"Well I suppose so." Standing up suddenly, "Wait! I'm a taika, then how did I get my period while I was in Japan???"

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Shoukei was wondering what has it got to do with her, "I was born from the riboku alright and I've never been to Japan."

Sitting back down, huffing in disappointment, "Guess you two can't get me an answer."

"But ..." Emerald eyes rekindling, "That means I don't have to go through all those mess ever again!" *Cough*Cough*Cough*

* * *

"You have something bothering you?" Leisurely sipping his sake. This was the second time Keiki had came specially to En-Koku for advise. But his expression wasn't telling that he was very curious.

Finding it difficult to mouth the words, "I'd just like to findout, what's 'period'?"

Almost choked himself when he heard that. 

Eyeing Keiki over his sake dish, "Why do you want to know that?"

Unmistakenably, he saw an eerie glisten from En-Ou's eyes. Keiki was beginning to regret that he had choosen the wrong person for his questions.

* * *

~End~


End file.
